Aeon Eiz Erebos
( ) |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |weight = 220lbs |eyes = Crimson |hair = Azure |aspect = Madness |void = Ajna, the Third-Eye Chakra |affiliation = , |previous occupation = Battle Mage (Atlantean Title) |base of operations = Hueco Mundo, Human World |marital status = Single |alignment = Lawful Neutral |family = Deceased |status = Alive |resurreccion = Κέρβερος}} Aeon Eiz Erebos (イオンエズエレボス, Ion Ezu Erebosu), is a who dared to defy his fateless existence. When he watched as his world burned around him, the pillars of his pride and strength were consumed in the abysmal depths of despair. The chains of fate that bound him to the wheel of life shattered and in their place was a monster, a pathetic wretch of a being that prowled on the souls of others. For he had become ; an empty vessel shackled by the gaping void in his soul, driven to an endless cycle of insatiable hunger and death. Consumed by the fleeting memories of his former life, he journeyed across the spiritual world in search of what was lost. While his body hunted and devoured, his mind slumbered for eons, till he awoke one day as if from a dream. Cast in darkness and shadows he arose anew, his mind grasping at the frayed fragmented remnants of memories long since buried surging to the surface. Whether by chance or simply destiny itself, the Vasto Lorde returned to the site of its home that lay beneath the sands of times and hidden in the space between dimensions. Then without warning, those shattered memories crystallized and a name - his name came to the forefront of his mind. The name that invoked who he was, and representing all he had dreamed of, and all he had lost. It was a treasure beyond measure, and that which was Hollow crumbled, the ivory mask peeling off bit by bit as the smallest measure of humanity returned to his mutilated soul. The transformation now complete, he was something more. Hollow yet at the same time, something else. Only later would he learn the name of this transformation, of what he had become; . The irony was not lost to him, a thing that had hidden behind a mask its entire existence could only truly be free from the anguish in its soul by casting off the mask it had formed to save itself. With his memories returned, and his body now more human than it had ever been, Aeon Eiz Erebos looked towards the horizon with a vision of a future not cast in shadows. Only time will tell if it will reveal what he has so desperately sought. Appearance Personality :"I ask of you, what is it that defines a person? The dreams that carry us forward? The legacy that we leave behind? Perhaps the bonds forged with countless others throughout our lifetime? Conventional wisdom holds that these very questions when mixed and shaken together culminate in our character. I however find this train of thought . . . inelegant. It reeks of the vague sagely wisdom espoused by philosophers, but its rancid stench reveals the undeniable truth. They are all lies. These frames of thought merely serve as a stranglehold, narrowing our perceptions of the infinite possibility of our potential." :"But I digress. You are here because you wish to know and understand my very soul. And from that desire you will judge me, but while you do that, I would ask that keep this mind--- destiny is the providence of man. Choice is the axle upon which fate is turned. To glimpse the truth of my being, you must first know the mind behind my choices and to do that you must experience my journey. So be prepared to leap into the abyss that is my soul, and by the majesty of creation do not falter, do not waver and above all, do not blink." --- Aeon Eiz Erebos History Powers & Abilities Arrancar Abilities= :"At the moment the chain of fate disintegrates, that which was once a whole and pure soul is no more. An inescapable void blossoms on their person, a cavity that at once represents a wound so deep that it is reflected in their hearts, soul and body. In this way the very form of a Hollow is a result of the souls desperate attempt at protecting its ravaged essence. This changes them fundamentally, the taint which wrests within their soul is a corruption unlike any other for it alters the very character of the person, transforming what might have been a righteous and good man into a demon." :"But the Hollow is far from powerless, for the horrific transformation and the taint that blackens their soul manifests itself in power. Their new forms are faster, and more powerful than before. Instincts long since buried over thousands of years awaken and hone to a fine edge. Strange but wondrous skills and abilities develop born from the tribulations of their past lives. Spiritual power, dangerous and catastrophic it poisons and corrodes all that it touches. Driven by the never-ending hunger of the void left in the wake of their descent to darkness, they kill, and consume deriving even greater power from those who fall before them." :"An existence tortured by awareness that a single mistake could cost them what little is left of their minds, they struggle and endure. Those cunning enough, and powerful enough evolve. Even as their souls merge with a chorus of hundreds of thousands of wailing souls their will alone emerges victorious. This is the tale of all Hollows, the bloodied path that awaits those whose souls linger with pain and regret. It may not have been the path I chose willingly, but I will see it to its conclusion nonetheless. For my name is Aeon Eiz Erebos, and for the sake of those who died, for my fallen kingdom, for those whose strength became my own, I will ascend beyond this fateless existence, this I promise." --- Aeon Eiz Erebos The White Rider is a facetious persona constructed by Aeon to interact with his brethren Arrancar. It is a projection, or rather a simulacrum by which his actual consciousness may reside in while his real body resides on a higher dimensional plane. It exists somewhere between the physical and spiritual worlds but is considered to stand above both, disconnected spiritually but tangentially near. In truth the White Rider is an enumeration by which he lowers the state of his existence. Though that is only partially true. He possesses the ability to project himself spiritually speaking even in the spiritual world, as through a form of astral projection, while the simulacrum exists as the shell by which it resides in whilst he remains atop his Throne of Dreams. In this form he is an extraordinarily powerful Arrancar possessing all of their trappings, but due to the figurative "distance" that exists between his consciousness his magical capacity is thus limited. Θρόνος Βασίλειο (Thrónos Vasíleio; Greek for "Throne World"): To define one's own existence is to paradoxically alienate and push against the boundaries of reality itself, in essence manifesting a reality shaped by one's will around oneself. Such a feat does not happen by design simply a byproduct of the act itself. When Aeon sealed the might and power of the Fourth World within his own Hollow Hole he defined unto himself an existence beholden not to the laws of the human world, or any other spiritual realm save for what his will decreed as law. This realm therefore exists someplace beyond yet inherently near the other spiritual realms, perhaps in-between the space of dimensions or even below all of them together like an empty canvas on which all of creation is painted on. Regardless, he had transcended his form but in doing so is unable to exist in such a state while in the other spiritual realms. As a result, the White Rider is an enumeration, a form crafted by will and magic upon which his consciousness resides that can interact with and exist in these spiritual states. He is able to reverse this of course by unleashing the knowledge and power of his Fourth World but doing so would eliminate the inherent benefits of possessing what he refers to as a Throne World. For his Arrancar form, such is the equivalent of a Segunda Etapa, the final and truest expression of a Hollow's nature in physical form. Yet to delineate himself is to make himself lesser and thus the power displayed in this form is but a shadow, a mere vestige of his immeasurable presence. Thus the power of this form possesses strength roughly equal to that of the Captains of Soul Society edging towards their most esteemed and prolific warriors, and magicians. While in this form, Aeon can be killed but doing is serves only as an inconvenience, requiring some measure of time before he can reappear once again. Unless one is capable of breaching through the boundaries of time and space and slay him in his Throne World, he shall remain resistant to the proclamation of death. Great Spiritual Power: A great power dwells within the vessel, a veritable churning sea of chaotic energies that surge with catastrophic power. A white aura engulfs him, its flame-like undulations licking across his frame as arcs of lightning burst intermittently. His spiritual presence is distinctly visible against the vision of reality, casting everything else in blurred tones, yet the senses seem sharper, even clearer than before. Terrifying to behold, the White Rider's spiritual power is less akin to spiritual energy and more of a void from whence despair and all manner of terrible emotions emerge. The White Rider's spiritual strength is vast but strangely subdued, as though it were dormant or in a deep slumber. For those that possess the awareness, the depths of his power feel constrained like a river trying to hold an ocean, or perhaps a lake with waters flowing from an ocean of depths unimaginable. Μηδέν (Midén; Greek for, "Zero"; Spanish for, "Cero"): The very nature of a Hollow is that of wound on the soul, a gaping void of corruption that relentlessly devours the souls of others to feed its insatiable appetite. This power above all others, is the ultimate expression of this distorted, tainted influence that encapsulates a Hollow's form. Like the death throes of a screaming sinner cast into the gates of hell, the desecrated power unleashed by a Hollow is corrosive, and poisonous to all of creation, and especially to the spiritual world and its denizens. A Cero will seek to overwhelm and utterly consume whomever it is fired against, as its very nature is to wound, to maim and inflict upon the world the very heights of pain and suffering. To behold this power is to bear witness to a cacophony of dying dreams, broken promises, and the damned oblivion of all the souls devoured by the Hollow. Aeon, has lived a life measured at over ten-thousand years atop several millenia. He has killed and consumed enough souls to fill an entire nation. For him to use this power, it is a sign that he intends to completely annihilate his foes, and wipe them from existence. For this a physical motion is necessary, for to wield this power requires precise deliberation. His hand points almost lazily outward, a single finger gently extended. Then the faint echo of a million screams filters in. Pale light gathers as fragmented souls are subsumed, their ghostly visage briefly visible before they are pulled into an inky black swirling core of rippling power. With the barest of effort, this atrocity against life itself is unleashed. There exists few words to describe the hell wrought by this power. For a being of the White Rider's strength, a single use of his Cero is sufficient to cause the rapid decay of all matter within sight. Perception momentarily cracks, the shapes and forms of objects and persons become distorted, bent and twisted beyond recognition for but a split second. It is an assault on the fabric of reality, and the damage it inflicts on those caught in its path is even more horrific. Every mote of energy rips into the world, casting its taint outward like a grasping hand corrupted by disease. The earth itself is scorched black as thin spidery veins of darkness so dark as to consume light itself slowly creep along its surface. The air itself chokes and gasps with sickly white smoke, that is highly toxic to the touch. It is a power born of despair and suffering and that is what it brings to the world. *'Διάπλαση' (Diáplasi; Greek for "Shaping", Spanish for "Bullet"): Appearing as thin crimson beams, they appear from around his person with no gesture nor indication. As a Geomancer, shaping is one of the most basic forms of spiritual manipulation one can perform, and the instinctive ability to shape reiatsu into smaller more compact forms only heightened such skill. Rather than shoot compressed orbs of spiritual pressure, Aeon's Bala shoot simply extend from their starting origin, bending and twisting as necessary to impale and eviscerate his opponents. Even stationary he can create elaborate intersecting matrices of bala that are just as deadly. With a thought he can reshape them into solid constructs such as walls or any weapon of his imagination to be wield as he see's fit. Like Bala the speed of their assault is an order of magnitude faster than Cero, and can change direction to give chase to speedy opponents, trapping them in an ever growing field of Bala. * Μεγαλειώδης Βασιλιάς Μηδέν (Megaleiódis Vasiliás Midén; Greek for, "Grand King Zero"; Spanish for, "Gran Rey Cero"): A Cero formed from the ritualistic wounding of the self. The act itself is what sets it apart from all other Hollow abilities and it is why only an Arrancar may wield this power. For the notion to wound the self shares the same plane as the very removal of their mask that gave way to their transformation. This creates a resonance between the void in their souls with the Cero they are about to unleash, escalating its power to unprecedented heights. This is a power saved not for a single opponent but the complete and utter annihilation of an entire region or locale, for the sheer overwhelming irresistible strength of this demands nothing less. The Zanpakutou, the nuclei of an Arrancar's power is the foci by which blood is drawn, as Aeon slices across his hand, he raises it to the heavens above. In an instant the skies blacken, the chorus of a dying legion echoes through the air. The tormented anguished screams of souls he's consumed are the prelude to this symphony of destruction. Then all sound stops, as a speck of darkness so black as to devour all light itself forms in the air. Color itself is ripped away with such visceral suddenness as to jar the senses, while the orb greedily consumes anything and everything as it swells to enormous size. There is no wind, no sound only silence as the certainty of death itself hangs in the air. Space bends and twists for it too is pulled apart. Victims are not obliterated by a direct assaukt, no, for the Gran Rey Cero simply devours all, pulling at everything in all directions into its abysmal depths ripping apart the land for as wide as the eye can see. All that enters into its horizon are utterly destroyed, there is nothing left, not ash, nothing. Maintaining such a power requires immense concentration for the power involved distorts not just space but time itself, as the entirety of this spectacle lasts in real time for but a moment, but for those who were in its vicinity, seconds to minutes pass as they struggle in vain before being sucked into its core. The pull of the void is great enough to rip apart whole mountains and consume an entire city. Gran Rey Cero is the all consuming maw of a Hollow's nature, the embodiment of their accursed existence, a hole in the heart of reality that seeks to devour all. Λαιμός (Laimós; Greek for, "Throat"; Spanish for, "Garganta"): The wound that marks all Hollows distorts their existence, as though some fundamental part of their soul that anchored them to the realms was broken. Even when present across the dimensional boundary, beings that possess even a modicum of spiritual power can be sensed, their presence felt. Such perceptions extend beyond the domain of Hueco Mundo to many others, and their state of existence enables them to more easily slip between the cracks of reality. As an Arrancar the White Rider has grown beyond the instinctual use of this ability, for reason is lit within his glowing eyes. With the barest of efforts the boundary between dimensions can be temporarily opened, like a hand parting a veil. Before them is revealed to be an amorphous discordant crossroads, an empty realm filled only with shifting energies, and their shattered souls navigate this labyrinth with keen precision. The White Rider merely thinks of where he desires to go and the path will be shown to him. *'Άρνηση Κουτί' (Árnisi Koutí; Greek for, "Negation Box"; Spanish for, "Caja Negación"): In accordance with the nature of their existence, a Hollow is able to mold a garganta into a separate dimension. Ordinarily a Gillian releases a beam of light which has the capability of isolating those within its field into separate dimensions, even though they remain physically on the realm. During their evolution a Menos gradually loses this ability, but Arrancar developed the technology to wield it in a different manner. By fabricating a small cube-like construct, the Arrancar can force another into a separate dimension. With a thought and by focusing the energies that would ordinarily manifest a Garganta, the White Rider can fashion a caja negación, though his is a peculiar white in color. When dropped the device unravels in an explosion of luminescent ribbons that spread instantly across the floor an up around him and the surrounding area. In but a moment an entire area has been submerged so to speak, drawn into a pocket dimension, where nothing exists save for the darkness, and its occupants. Truly one of sufficient spiritual power can shatter the hold the dimension has, in time, but in the interim it is the perfect prison, and killing ground. Σίδερο (Sídero; Greek for, "Iron"; Spanish for, "Hierro"): Despite possessing only the spiritual strength Shinigami Captain, the ever-flowing river of power that comprises the Aeon's White Rider persona is transcendent in scope. There is no "skin" to speak of, but rather a nigh impenetrable bubble of compressed layers of spiritual power so dense as to require repeated and numerous assaults all at once to even crack. The barrier itself is imperceptible to the naked eye, though Aeon can will it into visible view. Appearing as a shimmering matrix of translucent overlapping fields that extend beyond his person out to several meters. Any form of attack is halted a meter before it even comes close to him. This is a product of his overwhelming spiritual power and not any magical shaping effect, and thus the defenses while extremely durable are simple in nature. To even bypass the defenses, one must contend with six fields of power that require a coordinated assault to even breach, lest they replenish themselves and closing the window of opportunity. As this is a product of his own power, they are not a defense that can be "countered" as they are as much an aspect of his being as the avatar is, they are merely the physical extension of his unbridled power. *'Εκτομή' (Ektomí; Greek for "Ablation"): Έρευνα (Érevna; Greek for, "Inquiry"; Spanish for, "Pesquisa"): Ήχος (Íchos; Greek for, "Sound"; Spanish for, "Sonído"): High-Speed Regeneration: Σε Ενα Ασπρο Αλογο (Se éna áspro álogo; Greek for, "On A White Horse"): A power born from the strife that plagues all Hollows, the relentless hunger for souls and the conquest of their own damnation. To become Vasto Lorde, a Hollow must consume such an inhuman amount of souls as to become legion, millions in totality devoured, simply to advance to Adjuchas and tens of millions more by consuming other Adjuchas. Though they exist as pale shadows clinging to the phantom of a wounded soul, that is all that is necessary. Mages have always been able to summon forth creatures from other planes of existence, command the spirits of nature and bind them to their will. But as Vasto Lorde and a powerful magician himself Aeon developed the ability to call forth the fragments of the shattered souls that dwell within him. With magic befouled by his tainted energy, hordes of Hollows can be plucked from the depths of his soul, shadows made manifest as living summons. What is remarkable about this power is that Aeon can not only summon forth Hollows he has already consumed but using his geomantic powers he is able to imbue specific summons with even greater power than before, making them stronger then they ever were in life. With it, it is possible to create even greater creatures depending on the complexity and strength of his summoning and the preparations he makes. It is even possible that given time and resources he could summon Hollows that could very well challenge even an Espada. Zanpakutō Κέρβερος (Kerberos; Greek for, "Cerberus'") |-|Magical Abilities= The Laws of Geomancy '''Geomancy' (γεωμαντεία; lit. "Earth Divination"): The elements are the basic components that comprise existence, all things found in nature are built from their essence. When one first immerses themselves in magic, the roar of fire quickens the heart, the unyielding strength of the earth guards their weakness and the limitless skies symbolize the awakening of dreams long since abandoned. Magic at its root is based on the notion of symbolism and the power evoked by those symbols. Proponents will state that words of power, language and incantations are the foundation for magic but such limited perspective is misleading. From whence does language come from? From where do words receive their meaning? The earliest civilizations did not have words, they used carvings of what they saw in nature, and within this bountiful world are shapes; lines, waves and circles are the basic shapes by which the world is perceived, by which objects and living things have structure. It is evident that mimicking these simple shapes allowed humans however primitive to invoke the magic of the world. Geomancy is translated as "Earth Divination" and this was likely developed as a rudimentary form of manipulating the natural currents of energy of the world by casting stones to determine the future. Over time these techniques were refined, as the shapes and sizes of these stones allowed humanity to discover that certain configurations of shapes generate a particular resonance with magical concepts. The Geomantic Magic System of Atlantis is centered on the notion that shapes are symbolic representation of the elements, the esoteric arts and all magic. The configuration of these shapes therefore define the complexity, scope and overall power of any spell, allowing the Mage to weave magical phenomena into what was once considered miracles. Within Geomancy there are three core principles that make up its system and they are as follows: *'Elemental Configuration' (Θαύμαδουλειά, Greek for, "Thaumaturgy" or "Miracle Work"): The four elements of Geomancy (air, fire, earth and water) along side the fifth element quintessence hereafter referred to as the primals each have a specific symbol or shape. It is the arrangement of these shapes that determine the characteristics and enumerations of that element, along with its delineations. All spells are derived from the configuration of these elements, and the expression of any particular spell can be traced to a given arrangement. Symbols define what something is and conversely what it is not. This duality is an inherent aspect of all magic systems and it is this understanding that allows for the complex manipulations of the elements. The more an element is defined in accordance to its aspects the more powerful the effect can become. Accordingly as elements are joined the definition can change to create the sub-classes of elements or elemental re-combinations. This process is what allows one element to gradually transform into another, as its properties are altered based on the configuration of the elemental shapes. *'Magical Lensing' (Καλειδοσκόπιο, Kaleidoskópio; Greek for, "Kaleidoscope"): Just as a given shape or symbol embodies a unique characteristics of an element, there exists configurations that amplify the strength and presence of a given element. This also means that there are arrangements that serve as resistance or have the ability to dampen the aspects of an element. Within nature there exists certain objects that are capable of very strongly resonating or even nullifying an element, and these are known to humans as gem stones or crystals. Atlantis studied them thoroughly once their civilization realized the potentiality of these precious earthen materials. They were harvested as items to harness magical power and utilize spells with startling efficiency. In time Atlantis slowly removed itself from the reliance on physical components, catalysts or foci after the development and widespread use of magic capable of tracing the physical composition of these gemstones which could then be translated into elemental configurations. These were then incorporated into the basic design of virtually all known magic circles used within Geomancy, thereby allowing mages of all caliber to wield magic with frightening precision and power. *'Internal Resistance' (Αντίσταση, Antístasi; Greek for, "Resistance"): This principle refers to the degree by which an object, or force is resistant to change. Within the context of Geomancy and Atlantean Magic it is the properties of a given element which are either resilient or weak towards another element or power. All elements have certain strengths and weaknesses and these are carried over to the spells that an elemental configuration creates. Internal resistances can apply to a spells given range, its limitations, what it is capable of doing and the degree of modality that it has when in interaction with other forces. For example, a fire spell would not ordinarily function underwater, because water douses flames, but by modifying the elemental configuration it is possible to manifest a spell that can instead rapidly raise the temperature underwater and be used as a means of attack. Conversely this also means that elements that would ordinarily be weak to another or even categories of spells can be modified to dampen their weaknesses and improve their strengths. Mages will typically focus on specific schools of magic, even particular spells acquiring the knowledge and feel of how to perform these spells more efficiently. Some may even obtain the ability to alter these spells, changing the form, power even adding new characteristics it did not have before. These are all forms of internal resistance manipulation. Geomantic Principles Elemental Constructs: One of the most basic forms of elemental manipulation is the conjuration, or creation of an elemental substance. This is achieved through an interweaving layer of the three fundamental principles of Geomancy; elemental configuration, magical lensing and internal resistances. By combining the underlying concepts of all three it becomes possible to conjure an element by realigning the structure of ambient energy within the environment which in turn will evoke the element into being. It should be stressed that Geomancy at its core does not employ the use one's own personal magical potential or reserves, merely his or her understanding of the never-ending creation of the world. Thus any Atlantean Mage is capable of employing fantastical elemental conjurations so as long as the energy exists around them. As Aeon describes it, the methodology of Geomancy is analogues of the Quincy ability to absorb their surrounding reishi as a source of power for their spiritual weapons, and the ability of a Fullbringer to pull at the soul that resides in all physical matter. Power is drawn from the soul of the environment, from nature. It is gathered but untouched, pure but dormant as it is in the natural world. Without a catalyst it will remain as it always is. Elemental configuration is used to provide shape and form of the desired elemental form, whereas magical lensing and internal resistances account for the channeling of the elements physical characteristics as it actualizes into a spell. Magic Amplification & Dampening: A duel between masters of the First World is a splendor all on its own and why not? Two mages wielding the powers of creation itself, unleashing fiery constructs across howling skies as they clash atop fortresses of earth and ice while a chaotic storm churns in the heavens above. But what of the mages themselves whom wield these fearsome powers? How is it that they are not destroyed by magic wrought by their will? Do they weave signs conjuring shimmering shields of eldritch power to part the the tide of destruction sent their way? While that may be true for a novice, the most skilled and astute observers of the First World understand that such defenses while impresses are inelegant. Magical lensing and internal resistances are the key to grasping the finer mysteries of Geomancy and though any expert will exclaim that they understand the principles behind them, those who have mastered the First World know the truth. A single elemental symbol will only bring about a fizzle or spark before ultimately failing. This is because without magical lensing to amplify certain key physical characteristics and dampen others, the internal resistances of the element and the desired form of the element will interfere with each other causing the destabilization of the spell. When a master erects a proper defense against a spell what he must truly do is determine the internal resistances of the spell and alter them through magical lensing, which in turn can cause the spell to dissipate entirely, or at the very least have its effects weakened, if not redirected for yet another purpose. Ordinarily the will imposed on a spell by an enemy master caster invariably makes it resistant to these very changes, to prevent other spellcasters from wresting control of the spell. But the principles behind Geomancy differ in that spells are categorized as "reconfiguration's of the environment" and thus like an element or force found in nature are equally subject to change. Thus it became common practice for Atlantean Mages to incorporate triggers within their spells that further changed them when subjected to a change. Subsequently magical duels often spiraled into a massive magical battle whose origin could be traced back to the casting a single spell. First World: Elemental Tilt Πρώτα Κόσμος Γεωμαντεία: Στοιχείο Κλίση (Greek for "First World Geomancy: Element Tilt"): Is the name referring to Aeon's form of magic, and its capabilities within the realm of Geomancy. Specifically Aeon's unique specialty within the realm of Geomancy, which he aptly dubbed Elemental Tilt or what is more accurately known as Elemental Transmutation; the transformation of one element into another. Though he is a skilled elemental conjurer, his greatest strength within the First World of Geomancy is the near instantaneous speed, precision and complexity of his Elemental Transmutations. His understanding of the duality of elemental configurations is profound. In the course of his studies he began to realize that perception is in of itself a deception of the mind, a means for mortals to comprehend forces far beyond our understanding, yet simplified in the basest of terms. What we perceive to be different is in actuality simply an object in another form. At heart, they are the same, the kernel that composes their essence is no different than the forces that comprise all other things found in nature. The cycle of birth, growth, entropy and death are one in the same. Therefore to one who has obtained such understanding, Aeon is able to use his knowledge of the geomantic principles to influence this cycle. All elements give rise to another, all elements fall to one other, all elements contain aspects of the element that gave birth to them and the element they will eventually father. By tilting the axis of this cycle, he can change the element of fire, into earth or even water itself. His mastery of the principles of lensing and his knowledge of internal resistances coupled with the sheer speed of execution is what made him such a formidable Mage. Αντιλαμβάνονται ως Αδιαίρετος (Antilamvánontai os Adiaíretos; Greek for, "To Perceive Undivided"): This is a power born from Aeon's journey to experience the truth found within nature. While many First World Mages assume that to advance to the Second World requires an arbitrary mastery of elemental configurations and spellcasting the actual truth of the matter is quite different. Though divination as a skill is useful it is the basis for a Mages comprehension of the world around them. For Aeon he reasoned that in order to become a master of the physical he had experience the world fully through each of his senses. He underwent a daring, if unorthodox training regime where he learned to cast all of his spells using a single physical sense, while having the others sealed, and then imagining the sensations he would have otherwise felt by their casting. He lived such a life for five years, dedicating his life towards a single sense for one year each before a revelation occurred within him. The constant conceptualization of his senses, focused towards each singular one somehow granted him an understanding of the world. It was as he so often describes a level of comprehension that cannot be shared through words, only experienced. Suffice it to say he achieved a new level of awareness that fundamentally altered his perspective of the universe. His senses when they were eventually returned became unified. What one sense perceived all of them perceived at once. As he gazed upon a tree in the distance, he was overcome by the sensations he was suddenly experiencing. Though he was quite a distance away's far beyond the range of conventional senses, he could feel the bark of the tree as though he were gently caressing its trunk. He could smell the scent of its leaves, and the earthen aroma that surrounded it. He could hear the branches sway in the wind and taste the tree itself, all through input of his vision alone. Even blinded, what he could hear he visualized, smelled, tasted, and touched, all of his senses bound as one. Wound together it was at first disconcerting but in time he grew to appreciate his newfound perception. His reality was different now, the elemental configurations which he had thought mastered were so very novice in his eyes. There was more to creation than he could have imagined, and with it, his mind and soul transcended without ever really trying. Quotes Battles & Events Behind the Scenes *The character art for Aeon is based off of the Caster version of Cu Cuchulainn of the TypeMoon series. *Aeon's name is the romanji of Aeon Is Erebos. Aeon is the greek word pretaining to life or age, while Erebos is the anthropomorphic personification of darkness and death. Taken literally his name translates to "life is darkness".